


Now or Never: Little Gold Rings

by Slimslash, without_me



Category: BSB, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Bootyboys, Fabulous Popstars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimslash/pseuds/Slimslash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_me/pseuds/without_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy endings. Third and final in the "Now or Never" Lance/Nick stories. Originally published in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never: Little Gold Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Honey, we all deserve to wear white.

It's mean. He knows it's mean. He was going to save it as a surprise, for the next time they were together. But the idea popped into his head, and it won't go away, and... he can't resist. 

Besides, he owes Lance. Not that he really thinks about it that way anymore, but it comes in handy once in a while. 

Lance picks up on the second ring. His "business" voice, lower than usual but sexy as ever. "Hey, what's up?" Nick knows Lance's meeting's still going, and Lance knows Nick knows it. 

"Nothing much," Nick replies. "Can you take, like, one minute though? If you can, I mean. It's okay if you say no." 

"No, no, 'sokay." Muffled noises for a second, and then Lance is back. 

"Okay, we took a break. What's up?" 

"Well," Nick says, grinning as he pictures Lance, up in some conference room somewhere, big sheets of glass overlooking Los Angeles. "I was out the other day, and I was missin' you." 

He can't actually hear Lance smile, but he can imagine it just fine. 

"Yeah?" 

"Uh-huh. And, y'know, our schedules, it's gonna be a while before we can hook up again and all. So I figured, wanted to do something to... I dunno, I guess give us both something to look forward to." He touches his chest lightly, gently, still painful but he knows, he's already anticipating what it'll feel like when it's healed. 

"Yeah?" Lance sounds amused, mostly. "So, what'd you come up with? We goin' to Hawaii or something?" 

"Mmm, that'd be nice," Nick says. "You surf?" He's not really listening for an answer as much as wondering how long the meeting break was set for. Or if it's _Until Mr. Bass is ready to continue._

Lance whispers something about Nick in surf shorts that leaves Nick with no question about whether Lance is alone, even if it's only for a few minutes. Did he leave the room, or did he make everyone else get out, Nick wonders. "Same here," he replies. "Look, I should let you get back to--" 

"Yeah, I really should get goin'--I'll call you tonight, right?--but did you have something specific you called about?" 

Nick could listen to Lance's voice all fucking day. He really could. But he can't play this too long; it'll spoil the fun. "Yeah," he says lightly. "I just wanted to tell you, I got my nipples pierced. Little gold rings, very simple. I think you'll like 'em." He doesn't pause. "Hope the meeting goes well, dude. Give me a call later if you want." Then, rushing because it's still weird for him to say, but he wants to say it, too, "Love you." He thumbs the phone off quickly. Then grins as he counts the seconds before it starts to ring. 

*** 

Lance swears softly as he gets Nick's voicemail--again. He sees the production team hovering by the door, looking in through the glass, so this time he decides to leave a message. 

"You little tease," he growls into the phone after the beep. "How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with this hard-on?" He closes his eyes and he can almost imagine how the gold glints on Nick's chest, but that's really not good enough. "I guess that's the whole point," he chuckles wryly. "God, Nick. Did you really do it? I can't wait to see." He pauses. "I'll call you back tonight, baby. And so help me, you better answer, 'cause I'm dyin' here." 

He ends the call and stares at his phone for a second before motioning to the team to come back into the room. As they settle back around the conference table, he hesitates only a moment before speed-dialing Beth. "Can you get me on the red-eye to Miami tonight? And reschedule my stuff for tomorrow?" 

His whole body's humming as they begin sketching out the next episode of the show. Tomorrow was a lighter day for meetings, anyway, he tells himself, and tries not to roll his eyes at his new priorities. 

*** 

It's the way things go sometimes. Nick knows it; he understands. It could just as easily have been him--it _has_ been him, plenty of times, stuck late in a meeting or at an appearance, and in no mood to chat by the time it's over. 

Still, he's a little disappointed. More than a little. Lance's growl on his voicemail earlier had been everything he could've hoped for, and he really thought that... enthusiasm would've lasted through the rest of the day. The meeting must've been _really_ bad. 

He stays up for a while, hoping a shower or just some down time might revive Lance enough that he'll call back after all. But the phone stays silent, and eventually Nick stretches out fully on the bed and lets his eyes close. 

He blinks awake to sunshine bright on his face. But that's not what woke him, and he didn't set his alarm clock. 

When the beeping stops a second later, he realizes what it is. The house alarm... being shut off. He sits up in bed. "Aaron?" His mom would call first; Howie's in Orlando; he thought Aaron was on the road, but-- 

"Try again." 

Nick doesn't even try to hold back his grin. "Hey." He stands eagerly, meeting Lance halfway across the room. Lance looks exhausted, but he's smiling too. 

"I was just across the country, so I thought I'd stop in..." 

Nick shuts him up with a kiss. It's sweet, after a week apart, and Nick shifts closer as he feels Lance's hands slide around his waist, right above his boxers. As their bodies press together his chest rubs against Lance's shirt, and he's reminded of how tender he still is. He pulls back with a little yelp. "Ow." 

Lance doesn't take his hands off Nick's waist, but his eyes go right to Nick's chest. "Oh." Lance is still so close that his breath is warm on Nick's skin. "That's. Wow, Nick. That's really... hot." 

Nick feels himself blushing under the naked hunger in Lance's gaze. He doesn't look away, though. That look in Lance's eyes isn't something he wants to miss. "You like 'em." 

Lance's fingers slide up Nick's sides a few inches, like he's scared to go too fast. He's still looking at Nick's chest. "They're... yeah. I really do." He glances up into Nick's face. "You're still sore?" 

Nick grimaces a little and nods. "I didn't figure I'd see you this soon. I thought, you know. By the time we got together again..." 

Lance leans up carefully this time. "I couldn't wait," he whispers against Nick's mouth. Then they're kissing again, and Nick really can't believe how much he missed this. They've only been together a few months. He's got to be the biggest sap that ever lived. 

Oh well. Things could be worse. 

Nick pulls Lance by the arms and they move slowly towards the bed, still kissing, knees bumping together clumsily. 

"Missed you," Lance murmurs between kisses, and Nick wants to giggle. At least he's not the only one. 

When the backs of his legs hit the side of the mattress, he puts his hands on Lance's face and pulls away far enough to speak. "Do you need to sleep, man? You must be beat if you flew all night." 

Lance smirks. "You think I came out here to sleep?" Then he yawns hugely and starts to laugh. "Seriously, I'll sleep later. First I want to catch up on what's new with you." His thumbs stroke Nick's sides softly and his eyes are back on Nick's chest. Lance licks his lips, and Nick can't help but shiver. Lance glances up at him again and all but bats his eyelashes. "Okay?" 

Like Nick could ever turn him down, even if he had a reason to try. He rolls his eyes. "Of course okay. But dude, you are wearing way too many clothes." Nick sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Lance to stand between his knees. "I can help you with that." 

"Mmm." Lance slumps forward, raising his arms to ease Nick's way in tugging the shirt up and over his head. "I gotta say, this is a pretty nice welcome for me showin' up uninvited and all." 

Nick leans back, tilting his head. "You've got keys, right? You know the code. That ain't what I call uninvited." It's weird, really, to have to say the words. It should go without saying. But he can see Lance's face change, see him smile and relax a little bit more. See the emotion behind the words sink into him, and the weight of Lance's reaction pricks the hair on Nick's arms. He feels it heat his face, and it feels good, yeah, but scary too, so he nods quickly and drops his eyes, focusing on something safer, like Lance's hips at a nice convenient level. 

Lance's jeans slide easily to the floor and Nick nuzzles at his boxer-briefs, warm Lance-scented softness. Nick inhales deeply and... maybe not so soft after all. He grins, drawing the flat of his tongue over the growing bulge, and Lance sighs, hands threading through Nick's hair, careful when his fingers find a tangle. 

"Bed head's a good look on you," Lance purrs. "Of course, I'm not exactly in a critical mood right now." His hips rock forward, not a thrust, just a little bit more _there_ than he'd been a second before. 

Nick's more than willing. He licks again, feeling the fabric dampen under his mouth. "This what you want?" He pauses a second, then adds, "First?" Because he knows this can't possibly be a long visit, so yeah, of course he'll let Lance get some sleep, but he also wants to make the most of however many hours they have together. 

"You know I love your mouth." Lance shifts to the side a fraction. "Lemme lie down, though, and I can take care of you at the same time?" 

Oh yeah. Nick would have to be dumber than dirt to argue with that. He pushes back onto the bed, stretching out, and when his boxers try to slide down his hips as he moves, he helps them along. 

Lance's perfectly muscled body follows, briefs likewise discarded, and Nick can't think of any better feeling in the world than Lance's naked skin against his. Lance fits himself carefully over Nick, a lithe, slim blanket, tongue licking hotly into Nick's mouth. "Couldn't concentrate... all afternoon," he breathes between kisses. "All I could think about was you, your..." One hand comes up, stroking gently over Nick's chest, fingers barely brushing the metal there. 

It hurts, and it's so sweet, and Nick can't suppress a shudder, his eyes closing as the heat ripples through him. His cock pulses too, and he knows Lance feels it, because there's a low growl, then another touch, still careful but a little less like it's only Nick's imagination. "Fuck," Nick groans. "Lance..." 

"So fucking sexy." Lance isn't kissing him anymore, and Nick blinks, trying to focus, then shivering again when he sees Lance's expression. Open. Hungry. 

It's intense, the look in Lance's eyes. Intense and focused, and Nick feels it to his bones, like Lance can see right into him. _God._ Then Lance is moving, lowering his head to lick down Nick's neck, nip at his collarbone, and press a warm kiss in the hollow at the base of his throat. "God, Nick. Can I...?" 

Nick tilts his head in a helpless nod and Lance hums his gratitude. "I'll be careful, baby," he whispers against Nick's skin, then he's moving again. Lower. Kissing his way down the center of Nick's chest, his lips gentle and soft. "So careful." 

Nick lets his head fall back to the pillow and tries not to whimper. Not because it hurts, not yet, but because... Lance. Touching him like this, loving him, it's so much more than he expected, three months ago, three years ago. Ever. 

He feels Lance shift lower on the bed, Lance's dick pressed against Nick's thigh. Lance is balanced with his hands flat on the bed at Nick's sides, looking down now at Nick's new rings. "So sexy," he whispers again, and Nick's heart jumps into his throat at the feel of Lance's breath on his nipple. 

Then Lance lowers his mouth, and Nick gasps, fingers digging into Lance's shoulders, but holding him close, not pushing him away. Warm lips close over him in a kiss, just a kiss, no sucking or--God forbid--teeth, then pull away again. Cool air against his wet skin, now, and Nick feels adrenaline surging through him, a rush to his head and his toes and his groin, all at once. 

It wasn't like getting a tattoo when he got them done. With a tattoo, there's that buildup, that sense of momentum, the high that lasts the whole time it's happening and even for a while after. He remembered AJ talking about getting pierced, years ago, so he knew it was different before he did it, but he was still startled by the sharp pain, intense, that spiked through his body and left him quivering. It's lessened to a dull throb over the last few days, but now, suddenly, it's like all the nerve endings in Nick's body are screaming, and _there's_ that high he missed. 

He pushes Lance over to the other side. "C'mon," he pants, "other one." Lance hesitates, resisting, and Nick forces his own eyes open. A look of doubt flickers across Lance's face. 

"You sure? I didn't... I don't want to hurt you." 

Nick laughs, and it's high and breathy, and he pulls Lance closer again. "Come on, man. Please. I want it." To prove it, he lifts his hips against Lance's stomach. He knows he's hard as a brick, dripping wet and sloppy, and when his dick skids up Lance's tight belly, Lance glances down, then looks back at him, surprised. 

"It feels that good?" Lance's voice is hardly a whisper, and his tongue slides over his lower lip again as he waits for Nick to answer. 

"It." Nick doesn't know how to describe it. And he doesn't _want_ to describe it. Not right now. Not with the current still jolting in his chest, his heart still pounding _more, more, more_. "Please," he says. "I'll. It's." He shakes his head, begging silently. Praying. He swallows hard. _I need it_ , he doesn't want to say, but will if he has to. It's too good to give up for something unimportant like pride. 

Will it always feel this good, he wonders. Once he's healed, when Lance can--Jesus--tug on them. Use his teeth. "'s good," he says, barely able to get the words out. "Just... please." 

Lance still looks confused, but there's heat in his eyes too, and he shifts his hips, hardness against Nick's thigh. "No problem," he breathes. "But tell me, 'kay? If I'm, if it's too much. Or something." 

Nick nods, eagerness mingling with relief when Lance bends his head again, settling back to where his mouth can... 

_Jesus._ Nick moans; he can't help it. It's like fire, Lance's tongue licking over his skin; like a welding torch, throwing sparks in every direction. He shivers with the effort of not moving. Not arching up, not pulling away. Just letting it happen, letting the electricity shock through him. Lance hesitates a second, sucking air, brief coolness only heightening the sensation before their eyes meet and, apparently reassured, Lance kisses him again. 

"Yesss..." Nick sighs, helpless. Helpless. The holding still thing isn't working so well; he's not pressing up into Lance's mouth, true, but his hips are rocking, and he's so close to the edge he's not sure how much longer he's going to last. He doesn't want this to end, though. Wants to ride it, let the waves carry him, let it go on and on, sweeping him further and further from shore. 

_Breathe_ , he thinks, the way you think when you're very drunk, or very high. He does, slowly, carefully, and it helps. The lightning's still there, but he can go with it, at least for now. Let it fill him without overflowing. "God," he whispers. "Lance, you." 

"Mmm," Lance answers. "You. Beautiful." His lips are soft against tender skin, and his voice is soft, too. Soft and hot, and Nick's breath hitches in his throat as the emotions catch up with him again. Lance. Lance, treating him with such care. Such... yeah. Love. 

Nick's fingers are fisted in the bedclothes, trying to hold himself down. But, essential as that may be, it's not good enough. He flexes one hand, then raises it to the back of Lance's head, stroking Lance's hair. Gentle. Soft. The way Lance is kissing him. He doesn't want to say the words, not right now, but he wants--needs--to show them. 

Lance looks up at Nick's touch, eyes questioning, but Nick smiles at him, shaking his head slightly, and Lance smiles back. "Tell me," he whispers. "If you want me to stop." Nick shakes his head again, quickly. "Or, y'know. Do something else," Lance adds, letting his weight rest a little heavier on Nick, smooth skin and muscle offering resistance for Nick's rhythmic thrusts. 

Something _else_? Nick would laugh if he could, but instead he lets his eyes fall closed and tries to answer. "Just--keep on. Please." His voice shakes, but he gets the message across. A second later, he feels Lance lower his lips again. 

It's even better this time, if that's possible. Lance sucks a little, gently, but Nick's oversensitized nerves are already screaming, and it's all Nick can do to keep from joining in. He can feel himself shivering and he can't seem to stop, but it's not a problem, and Lance keeps kissing his nipples tenderly until Nick's crying out on every panting breath. It's exquisite. Nick thinks he could come from it, it's so good. 

Finally, Lance moves lower, kissing his way down Nick's chest and farther. Lance's chin grazes Nick's belly, the slight burn of stubble, followed by his lips to soothe the skin. "Oh, baby," Nick hears as Lance reaches his cock, and his toes curl because, hello, _porn_ , "you're so ready for me." 

Nick can't keep from thrusting up when Lance's tongue slides over the head, and Lance doesn't try to hold him down. He just sucks him in, then sucks him _deeper_ , and it's not like Nick has any choice, he _has_ to come. Right then. 

*** 

Lance smooths Nick's hair back from his sweaty forehead. It's so long now, longer than when they first met. And silky, even when it's wet like this. Lance likes the way it feels against his fingers. Nick's eyes flutter open at the touch, and then he smiles up at Lance, still looking dazed. 

"Hey, hot stuff," Lance drawls, and Nick stretches, long arms and legs reaching for the ends of the bed. 

"I could so get used to that, man." 

Lance's heart skips, and he leans forward. "Good." He presses the word to Nick's mouth, and follows it with a kiss. 

Nick kisses back, but he's already groping down below, one hand palming Lance's ass, the other sliding down Lance's belly. Lance laughs into the kiss at Nick's impatience. Not that he's complaining. His erection subsided a little while Nick was recovering, but he's still throbbing with need. But it's not only his cock, it's like he needs Nick with his whole body. 

When Nick's fingers wrap around his dick, Lance sighs, closing his eyes. 

"Can't believe... you came all this way... just to see me," Nick murmurs, his palm slick-slipping over the head of Lance's cock, achingly good. "I'll have to try to make it worth your while." 

Lance wants to lie there and melt into the bed. Let Nick's talented fingers work him, coax the pleasure out of him until he screams. But he manages to open his eyes and focus, even gets his hand to Nick's wrist, stilling his movements although it physically hurts. "It's worth it already," Lance says, trying to make the words count, needing Nick to believe it, to feel the truth of it. "I don't--I mean, I'm not sayin' I don't want you to keep doing this." Which would qualify as understatement of the year. "But it's not, I'm not." He has to laugh. It's so weird, this dance. This newness. But it's important, too, and he's not going to fuck it up just to get off. Maybe he can't be profound, but he can be honest. He'll have to make that be enough. "It's not _just_ a cross-country booty call, y'know?" 

Nick grins, laughing. But Lance can see the pleasure in his eyes, the way they get a little bit darker. "Yeah. I know." He shifts, turning on his side, easing Lance onto his back. "It's cool," he says. "Dude, I'm not complaining." His hand's moving again, and Lance doesn't argue. "I want to," Nick says. "You just blew my mind, and now I get to return the favor. Right?" 

Right. Very, very right. Lance moans, hips shifting, and Nick adds a wet, lingering kiss to the mix. "It's good," Nick breathes against Lance's skin. "We're good. I've missed you, man, and I'm gonna make the most of however long you can be here." Lance makes some kind of noise that's meant to be agreement, and Nick kisses him again, and Lance thinks he hears Nick say, "Relax," or maybe that's only in his head, and Nick's fingers twist over Lance's skin and Lance closes his eyes and comes, feeling the release roll over him in waves. Nick keeps touching him, gentle fingers, gentle tongue, and the only thoughts in Lance's mind are _Yes_ and _Thank you_ and, somewhere in there, _Home_. 

When he's got his breath back Nick's grinning up at him from hip level. Nick's cheeks are slick and wet; he looks like something out of a Bel Ami video, though he's a million times more handsome than any of those guys ever were. Lance shakes his head, laughing. "Your idea of cleanup, dude." 

"What?" Nick asks. "I like it. Like tasting you. You got a problem with that?" And no, Lance doesn't, not at all. He hauls Nick back up for another kiss, and then they can both be equally messy, and that's fine. 

Messy turns to sticky after a while, though, and Lance's night flight is catching up with him. He takes a breath and nudges Nick toward the edge of the bed. "Shower," he says, in response to Nick's questioning look. "If I lie here any longer, I'll fall asleep, and I don't want to waste time on that. A shower'll fix me up, and then we can go again before breakfast. That sound okay to you?" 

Nick puts a hand on his arm. "You sure you don't want to nap for a while? It's cool if you do. I know you don't sleep that great on planes, man." 

Lance stifles a yawn. "I'm staying til tomorrow morning. We can sleep together tonight, how's that?" He'll have to leave at dawn to make his flight, and he doesn't really plan to waste much time before then sleeping, but he'll deal with that later. 

Nick's smile is wide and infectious. "Tomorrow, huh? Cool." It's not long enough, of course, but it could be worse. He pulls Lance up from the bed and they head to the bathroom. 

Lance likes Nick's house. Nick calls it the tiki hut, and Lance always laughs but it seems pretty accurate. It's small, cozy really, and while it's definitely a house meant for one person to live in, Lance never feels underfoot when he's there for a day or two. And he loves Nick's bathroom. 

It's admittedly a large bathroom for such a small house. Blue and green tiles line the floor and walls, in abstract patterns that remind Lance of the ocean, but the best part of the whole room is the windows. Big, bright windows that let in the light from across the water unless you pull the wooden shutters across to block the sun. Lance balked the first time he walked in the door, thinking about paparazzi out in boats waiting to catch rival boybanders in compromising positions, but Nick promised him--and, later, showed him from outside--that the windows were mirrored for privacy, and nobody would be catching anything on film. 

Lance stands behind Nick, hugging him around the waist and resting his cheek against the back of Nick's shoulder while Nick turns on the shower and lets it heat up. The broad, industrial-style showerhead always reminds Lance of being caught in a south Florida downpour, and when Nick guides him under the spray he moans with pleasure. 

Nick steps in right behind him, and raises his face to rinse off. Lance dashes the water from his eyes so he can see, smiling at the way Nick arches into the water's caress. "Water baby." 

Nick laughs. "What?" 

"I don't know," Lance replies. "It's something my mama used to say. But it's not like it's news, you and water, peanut butter and chocolate..." Nick's wet, and grinning, and talking seems far less interesting than licking the water sluicing down Nick's throat. Lance runs his tongue from clavicle to jaw, stubble scraping pleasantly against his lips. He'll probably look well-used by the time he gets back to LA, and he doesn't give a fuck. Though... "You want me to shave?" he asks, nipping gently at Nick's chin. 

Nick moans, and Lance bites a little harder. God, so good. "Um?" Nick says, after a minute. "What was the question?" 

Lance chuckles, reaching around Nick for the shampoo and starting to rub it into Nick's scalp. "Oh, God," Nick groans, bending his head to give Lance a better angle. "Jesus. That. Heaven." 

"You're so easy to please." Nick's hair feels good under his fingers. Well, any part of Nick feels good under his fingers. But this, the way Nick melts just from a short massage, it makes Lance's heart hammer high in his chest. 

Nick makes another soft sound in response, and Lance works the shampoo in thoroughly, rubbing down the nape of Nick's neck to the top of his spine, then back up again. "Rinse," he says softly. 

"Do I have to?" Nick tilts his head, eyes still closed against the soap. 

"If you do, I'll wash the rest of you," Lance offers, and Nick's smile broadens; he tips his head back, letting the water pound through his hair. 

Nick runs a hand over his head, then down his face, checking for soap before opening his eyes. "Love you," he says, then looks away, reaching for the shampoo and pouring some into his hand. 

_You don't have to do that_ , Lance wants to say, but he's busy trying to breathe. Not the first time either of them has said it, but it still makes him a little dizzy. Maybe because he's been thinking it for so long. Holding it in, until the first time Nick said the words Lance almost thought he must have imagined hearing them. 

Nick's hands are on his head now, strong fingers gently kneading his scalp, and Lance lifts his head, looking up into Nick's eyes, unblinking and daring the soap to spoil the moment. "I love you too," he says. "I can't believe how lucky I am. All of this. It seems like a dream." 

Nick smiles a little; ducks his head to kiss Lance's mouth, just a quick press of lips and swipe of tongue. "Close your eyes," he says. "I don't want you cryin'." 

Lance sighs, closing his eyes and swaying forward, leaning against Nick's strong body. His hands curve over the top swell of Nick's ass, thumbs stroking waterslick skin. "No more cryin'," he whispers. Except, maybe, the good kind. And his eyes are tired, and his face is wet from the shower anyway, so it doesn't count. 

Nick's body is solid and warm against his, so Lance simply stands there for a minute, letting the water rush over his shoulders and back as Nick massages his head. Lance's body shifts with Nick's movements, and he pulls Nick's hips closer, starting a lazy grind. Nick hums softly in response, barely audible over the water. 

Lance feels boneless by the time Nick nudges his head back under the spray. Their bodies are canted together, and Lance thinks Nick's legs are doing more to hold him up than Lance's own. Once Nick stops rinsing the soap from his hair, Lance blinks away water and smiles, sliding one hand up Nick's back and nape, fingers carding through the soft strands of Nick's hair, urging him forward into a kiss. 

They stay like that a while, licking at each other's mouths, thighs rubbing slickly. Eventually Lance lets his mouth drift lower, sliding teeth down Nick's neck to his shoulder, dropping a gentle kiss on each nipple--Nick virtually purring in response--before reaching for the soap and following through on his promise. With soap and a soft sponge he traces the lines of Nick's body, following with his mouth, kissing the curves of Nick's chest and belly, hip and thigh. 

Lance puts a hand on Nick's hip for balance and lowers himself to his knees. He slides the sponge down one of Nick's long legs, then up the back. He can't see much with the water drumming down on his head, but when he quickly soaps Nick's cock it's heavy against his palm, already thick, and Lance grins. A second later, Nick's hand lands on his shoulder, gripping gently, his thumb stroking at the base of Lance's neck. Lance leans forward and places a kiss on Nick's belly, then starts soaping his other leg. The muscles in Nick's thigh flex under Lance's fingers, and Lance's dick twitches. He trails his fingers across and cups Nick's balls for a second before letting go. 

He stands and looks up at Nick, squinting to keep the water out of his eyes. "Turn around?" 

"You're a tease," Nick groans, and Lance grins and takes him by the hips, turning him to face the wall. 

"No, I'm not," Lance answers, leaning up to growl in Nick's ear, his whole body rubbing along Nick's. "I'm not teasing. I'm gonna do everything you want me to." His cock nudges at Nick's ass, and Lance presses closer for a second. "Every single thing." 

Nick shivers against him, despite the warm water running over them both, and grinds back against Lance. "God, then hurry up." 

Lance laughs and starts soaping Nick's shoulders and back. Nick's tattoos shine on his wet skin, and Lance washes each one, then follows with kisses when the water rinses the soap away. As he runs the soapy sponge over Nick's waist and the swell of his hips, Lance licks his way up Nick's spine and can practically feel Nick melt, bracing against the wall to keep from falling down. "Not much longer now," Lance promises, and then steps back so he can reach Nick's ass. 

Lance never gets tired of this view. Nick's so luscious, and the pale, fine skin where his tan stops always makes Lance _want_. Lance soaps Nick's cheeks and runs his fingers down the crease in between, slowing down a little to rub gently when Nick quivers at his touch. Lance's soapy fingertips slide easily, and he leans up to bite Nick's shoulder and then kiss it, still handling Nick's ass. "You're amazing," Lance whispers, not even sure Nick can hear him over the water. "I can't resist you." 

Then Nick's turning against him, trapping his arms by his sides in a tight hug. "You're not supposed to," Nick growls, then nips his earlobe with sharp teeth. 

When Nick pulls away, his eyes are dark, hooded with need, and Lance sucks in air, choking a little on the water he inhales with it. Chuckling, Nick thumps him on the back, leaning over to pick up the sponge. "My turn." 

Nick's hands are strong and efficient, and he scrubs Lance down with the practiced expertise of a big brother with four younger siblings. Face, neck, arms, all the way down, and Nick only pauses for a moment to drop a kiss now and then on the curve of Lance's shoulder or the nape of his neck. Even when he washes Lance's dick, his ass, Nick's hands barely linger. It would almost seem impersonal if Lance couldn't feel the tension humming in Nick's body, practically rolling off of him, filling the shower. It's only a minute or two later when Nick pulls Lance back under the spray to rinse him off, finally cutting the water off when he's clean. 

"Thanks," Lance murmurs as Nick leans to kiss him. "You're good at that." 

Lance raises his arms to circle Nick's neck, and he's surprised when Nick catches his elbows and pushes him back against the shower wall with his hands over his head. Nick runs his fingers up to Lance's wrists and holds them together with one hand. "That ain't all I'm good at." Nick smirks, pinning Lance against the wall with one thigh pressed between Lance's legs, then ducks his head and nuzzles Lance's armpit, licking and biting at the clean skin. 

"No!" Lance shrieks, trying to twist away from the unexpected attention, without much success. He's giggling too hard to sound very threatening when he follows up with, "Let me go, you big bully!" His voice echoes through the bathroom, sounding higher than it has in years. 

Nick laughs against his skin. "I _know_ you didn't just call me a bully," he giggles, sliding his lips over and up Lance's chest, tonguing at one nipple before standing up straight and catching Lance's mouth in another kiss. A second later he pulls back with a wicked grin and licks his lips. "I want to taste you everywhere. That's all." 

Lance's stomach flips and he feels the coil of desire tightening inside him again. When Nick loosens his grip on Lance's wrists a second later, Lance has the shower door open and Nick through it before either of them can say another word. 

Drying off is a race. The wet towels are abandoned on the floor as Lance tugs Nick back to the bed. "So _fucking_ sexy," Lance breathes, pushing Nick down, then blanketing him with his body so he can feel all of Nick under him. Nick shakes his head, laughing and wrapping his arms around Lance, one big hand cradling the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. 

Nick's mouth is perfect. Soft, full lips, the smoothness of his teeth, the faint scratch of stubble. The way he moves his tongue is sweet and dirty at once. Lance has kissed a lot of guys, but none of them compares to Nick. And eager as Lance is for more, he can't tear himself away from Nick's kisses right away. There's time. Not enough, never enough, but there's time. Besides, draped over Nick like this, it's not like he has anything to complain about. Their bodies are still warm and damp from the shower, and they're shifting together, friction eased by a quick sheen of sweat, and it's so good Lance wants to stay like that forever. 

He's kissing Nick deeply, hips rocking, finding a rhythm, hands kneading Nick's shoulders, when the phone on Nick's nightstand rings. _Don't answer_ , Lance thinks. Everything's perfect, right now. An interruption can only be a bad thing. 

For a second he thinks he's going to get his wish. Nick keeps kissing, licking at Lance's teeth and lips, but then he pulls away, groaning. "Sorry," he murmurs as he twists on the bed, reaching for the receiver. "It's probably--don't go anywhere. I'll keep it short." He presses the answer button and says hello, and Lance slumps to the side, panting, trying not to let his frustration show. 

"Hey," Nick says warmly, and Lance feels jealousy spike through him. One of the guys, it has to be. Does Nick sound like that when _he_ calls? Lance slides down a few inches so the rings on Nick's chest are at mouth level. _For him_ , Lance thinks; Nick got those for him, and some of the hurt recedes. "Oh, man," Nick's saying into the phone. "No, I didn't forget. I've been looking forward to seeing you." Lance breathes on Nick's nipples, first left, then stretching a little to reach the right, and Nick arches under him, gasping softly, the hand that isn't holding the phone tangling in Lance's hair. "I just," Nick continues, and Lance thinks he can hear the faintest bit of strain in his voice, "I was wondering, look, you're not headin' down here already, are you? Could we--could we reschedule?" 

Lance's heart pounds and it's only then he realizes he's been holding himself tense. "It's just--" Nick's saying, "well. Lance..." He pauses a second, and Lance would pay a lot of money to hear the other side of the conversation. "Lance is here. Yeah." Nick smiles. "No, it wasn't--it was a surprise." Nick's so gorgeous when he's smiling. Lance smiles back, letting Nick's open pleasure melt the last of the tension away. He drops feather-soft kisses on Nick's nipples, then keeps kissing his way down Nick's chest. 

"Yeah," Nick says. "Yeah, we are. I'm--he's only here for a day, see, so--you understand, don't you?" Lance is still listening, but he can focus on Nick's body again now. "Yeah, of course." Nick laughs softly, his belly quivering under Lance's mouth, and then his face changes, still happy, but no longer laughing. Lance can't quite place the expression, but it's good; he knows that. "Oh, D, that'd be--yeah. Of course. Can we--next time?" Another pause, then, quieter, "Yeah. Definitely. Just, this time I want him all to myself. But I'd--we'd--we'd love to. For sure." 

_We_. Lance feels the word all over his body. And maybe it's stupid, but there's only one way he can respond. Sliding lower, he takes Nick in his mouth, fast and deep. If Howie hears it, well, it's nothing he doesn't already know about. 

"Ohhh..." Nick moans, arching up, "Howie, I--oh. I gotta go." Lance smiles around Nick's cock. Howie's laughing loud enough for Lance to hear. "Shut up," Nick hisses into the phone, but he's gasping out a laugh at the same time. "I'll call you--tomorrow--" 

Nick tosses the phone back onto the nightstand and Lance feels him relax at last, boneless against the mattress, hips still rocking just the slightest bit. Lance keeps sucking, clean skin and happy Nick and lord, this is good. Nick groans, clearing his throat. When he speaks, his voice is breathy. "You'll be sorry you did that when we see Howie. He ain't gonna forget it." 

Lance licks up the length of Nick's cock and plants a kiss on the tip, and then lifts his head so he can see Nick's face. "He invited us to do something?" 

Nick smiles with his eyes closed. "Yeah. Dinner. Next time you're in town." He opens one eye then, and tilts his head to look at Lance. "That okay with you?" 

Lance grins. "Of course, man." He drops a kiss on Nick's hip. "Anyway, I don't care if Howie knows what I'm doing here. But I'm sorry I messed up your plans for tonight." 

"I'm not." Nick chuckles. "I love him, but dude, I can have dinner with him some other time." Nick shifts, sitting up and leaning over to kiss Lance's mouth. When he pulls back, he laces his fingers loosely into Lance's hair. "I'm really glad you're here," he whispers. "But we've gotta do something about this position." 

"What? I thought it was going pretty good." Lance leans into Nick's lap, mouth open for another lick. Before he can get his tongue back on Nick's cock, though, Nick pulls his legs in and around, then stretches out again with his feet on the pillow. Smooth and easy, a swimmer executing a perfect flip turn. 

"See?" Nick breathes, angling Lance's hip up with one hand, lips brushing Lance's dick. "Isn't this better?" 

"Oh, Jesus." Lance's dick jumps, eager, and Nick laughs, pulling him closer with an arm around Lance's waist. Lance is in no way objecting. He settles on his side with his fingers curled behind Nick's balls, rubbing gently, and moans against Nick's taut skin as Nick sucks him in. 

It's distracting, and he can't let himself go the way he normally would, can't just close his eyes and let Nick drive him slowly--or quickly--out of his mind. But somehow today that doesn't seem like a problem. They can take their time, let the pleasure build, and the divided focus almost makes it better, something unreal about it. They fit together like puzzle pieces, barely moving, and Lance feels like he's floating, cradled by Nick's hands and mouth; his own mouth full of Nick, slick salt on his tongue. 

When Nick pulls off him to slide the flat of his tongue down Lance's shaft, then mouth his balls, Lance gasps, hips tilting. Hoping. _Wanting_. "Yeah," Nick breathes, warm against shivering skin. "Yeah, baby. C'mon..." And Jesus, yes, Lance rocks forward and he's never been more grateful for Nick's height than when Nick bends his head and his tongue slides warm and wet, right _there_. 

Lance thinks he's got to remember not to bite, not to let the jolts of lightning Nick's calling up make him lose track of what's in _his_ mouth. But then again, he's not really sure his mouth's ever going to close again anyway. What with how Nick's tongue has him on the brink of shouting, his own teeth probably aren't much of a risk factor. He pulls back a little, just in case, working Nick with his hands and sucking harder at Nick's crown. He can't help it, he needs to respond, needs _some_ way of letting Nick know how close Lance is to the edge, how Nick's setting him ablaze, wide flat strokes of his tongue, then teasing circles and--oh God--more. The tip of Nick's tongue presses in, fucking, not big and hard and deep like Lance wants it, but enough to make him tremble, make him moan, trying to get his spine to bend further, trying to pull his knee higher, spread himself for Nick. 

"Mmm," Nick murmurs, the sound buzzing against Lance's skin. "You like that." 

Lance moans, letting go of Nick long enough to gasp, "Fuck yeah," and Nick laughs and licks him again. 

"Told you," he whispers. "Want to taste. Every. Inch." If he keeps punctuating his words with his tongue, Lance is going to explode. He can feel the edge looming, not far, not long now. He tries to show his gratitude, flicking his tongue over Nick's cock, and he knows his fingers are poor substitutes for what Nick's doing to him, but he reaches around, gentle strokes over Nick's entrance, feeling Nick jump a little in reaction. "Yeah," Nick mumbles, the stubble on his chin prickling behind Lance's balls. "God, Lance." 

Nick squirms a little lower on the bed and takes advantage of the new angle to start licking again, slick and hot. Lance can't get his mouth on Nick's cock very well anymore, so he wraps one hand around Nick's shaft and pumps as carefully as he can, using his other hand on Nick's ass to tease shivers from him, fingertips barely pressing inside. But mostly Lance just lies there and _feels_. Nick's tongue is drawing pleasure on his skin, pulling it from deep inside him with every lick into Lance's body. 

The energy's building at the base of his spine, and Lance is already dizzy from it when Nick's fingers wrap around his cock. It must be awkward, because Nick's still licking him, steady strokes-- _God_ \--but Lance can't seem to spare much concern for the logistics with the way his brain is whirling and his body is shaking. All he can do now is hold onto Nick's hip with one hand and hope he's not leaving bruises. Nick squeezes gently, palm slipping over the head of Lance's cock, and the energy slithers up Lance's spine to ignite in his brain, and a second later he's coming all over Nick's hand and belly and sheets, with Nick's name in his mouth and Nick's tongue in his ass. 

*** 

Jesus. There is nothing. _Nothing_ in the world that's better than this. Lance, fuckin'... _falling apart_ under his mouth. Nick feels so good. Warm, strong, like his heart might burst out of his chest. And the soundtrack doesn't hurt either; Lance sounds like some porn version of heaven. Nick keeps moving, gentler caresses now as Lance's shudders slow. Lance is still stroking him, too, never stopped, even though Nick wouldn't mind, wants Lance to enjoy every last second of this. It's such a gift, and more than anything Nick wants Lance to feel as good as he does. He knows Lance will get him off; he doesn't mind waiting if it makes it better for Lance. 

"Fuck," Lance growls after a minute or two. He shifts, stretching, urging Nick over and tugging him up into a kiss. "Fuckin' amazing," Lance whispers, licking gently at Nick's lips as he rolls him onto his back. "You're gonna kill me one of these days." Then Lance is straddling him, their chests rubbing together, Nick's dick sliding slick between their bellies, and the dual stimulation is setting off sparks behind Nick's eyes. 

"Nah," Nick says, only a little hoarse. "What fun would that be?" _I only just found you,_ he thinks. _You can't leave. Not yet, not anytime soon._ He manages not to say that out loud, though. Even Howie would think that was pretty damn sappy, and Howie's the king of sap. 

Lance chuckles softly and kisses him some more, and that's pretty much perfect. Nick thinks he could kiss Lance for hours. There's really nothing Lance _isn't_ good at, with his mouth. 

When Lance leans over and rummages in the nightstand for a rubber, Nick grins and lies back. "Man, you been eatin' your Wheaties." Fucker flew all night and he's like the Energizer bunny, and Nick thinks if he were any luckier... well, he really can't figure out how that would be possible. 

Lance tears the foil open, then leans down and licks his way back into Nick's mouth, and Nick almost doesn't realize what's happening when he feels Lance unrolling the condom onto _him_. 

"Lance?" It's not like he's _never_ fucked Lance. He's sure he has. He must have. Just... not recently. And--he's pretty sure--not like this. Not with Lance just... asking for it. Or, not even asking, but--fuck--pumping Nick's cock once to make sure the rubber's on, then--fuck fuck fuck--kneeling up over him and settling back, thighs like rocks on either side of Nick's hips, and Lance's ass opening for him, tight as a motherfucking virgin and smooth as silk. Lance starts to lower himself, achingly slow, and Nick thinks he's gonna explode before he even gets inside. 

It's not easy, Nick can see that from the strain in Lance's face as he fits them together, bit by bit. His thigh muscles and his abs are flexing and he's gritting his teeth and breathing hard, and _fuck_ , it's hot to see him working for it like this. The condom's lubricated, of course, but even so, this has to be tough. Nick's so turned on he can barely speak, but he manages to gasp, "Lube, man," and tries to pull away, as if he could. 

Lance stills him with a grunt and bears down harder. "No. It's... I want," he pants, and then he reaches down and lightly flicks a finger at Nick's left nipple, and as the electricity races through him, Nick understands. 

"It's... it's all good," Lance says, lowering himself a little bit further. 

It seems like it takes forever, and Nick's almost quivering from the strain of holding still, but it's perfect, and it's hot, and he's not complaining. 

"Mmm," Lance purrs at last, eyes almost closed, slits of green glimmering behind his lashes as he looks down at Nick. "How'zat?" His body's sheened with sweat; he's glowing with it. 

"God." Nick tries to pull himself together, ventures a little lift of his hips. Gentle, maybe as much for his own sake as for Lance's. He's not ready for this to end yet, even though the blood's already beating hard in his temples and his balls. 

Lance gasps when Nick shifts beneath him, and his head goes back, exposing the long line of his neck, and then _he's_ moving, just rocking at first, but picking up the pace as Nick's hips start to roll under his. Nick digs his fingers into the mattress and hangs on, letting Lance take the lead. 

"Fuck, yes," Lance hisses as they move together, Nick lifting his hips each time Lance comes down. After a minute, Lance leans back and grabs Nick's thighs, arching his whole body back as he fucks himself on Nick's cock. It's mindblowing, it's way hotter than porn, the way Lance's body rises and falls. One long, graceful curve; perfect muscles under perfect skin. 

Lance's dick is heavy and full, not completely erect, and Nick licks one palm, then reaches for him. Lance groans when Nick's hand curves around his cock, and he writhes as Nick starts to stroke. 

Nick's thrusting up as much as he can, now, but it's not much, and he's feeling the pressure building in his hips and his lower back. His body wants to _fuck_ , and he can't do it like this. 

"Jesus, Nick," Lance pants. "Fuckin'--" He tilts his hips, muscles straining. "Harder," he breathes. "C'mon, please..." 

Oh God. Oh god oh god. "Wanna--" Nick bucks up again, but it's not enough, and he shakes his head, curving his fingers around Lance's hips, bracing both of them as he shifts onto his side. Lance clues in quick and nods, rolling the rest of the way onto his back with no hesitation or warning, pulling Nick on top of him. The move's awkward and painful for a split second but it gets them there, gets them where they both want to be. 

"Yeah," Lance gasps, when Nick's above him, still buried deep. "So good." Nick presses Lance's knees back up, settling himself, and leans down for a kiss. Hot and wet and oh so sweet, and being balls-deep in Lance doesn't exactly make that picture any _worse_. Lance, who's not-quite-shivering under him, little needy motions of his hips, biting at Nick's mouth and whispering, "Please, please; God, Nick, want you. Want you." 

Every time he thinks this can't get any better, it does. If a meteor hit the earth right now, he'd die happy. "You got me," he replies, and if he moans the words a little, who'd blame him? "Jesus, Lance." He takes a careful breath, follows that with one gentle thrust, and Lance growls, meeting him more than halfway. And that's all it takes. Nick drops his head, his hips snapping forward, fast and hard, and Lance's fingers bite into his ass, pulling him _faster, harder_. 

Nick's crazy about Lance. He knows it; he accepts it. He'd probably admit it on national television if somebody asked. And yeah, that adds to how he feels right now. But all the overblown love songs in the world fade away in the face of this pure, blazing, physical pleasure. 

Fucking Lance is like nothing else. Everything about it makes Nick hotter. Harder. Lance's ass, tight and blood-hot around his dick. Lance's voice, low muttered grunts and pleas. The smell of shampoo and Lance's clean sweat. Lance's hands, blunt fingernails scraping smoothly across his skin; Lance's mouth hungry on his, licking, biting. 

He tries to make it last. Wants this to go on forever, never wants this all-consuming wave of lust to crest, to crash. But it's not something he can control. He doesn't even have time to prepare himself, time to think; he's deep into a kiss, hips hammering in, in, and then he's past the cliff and falling, blind and helpless. His body's still moving, and somewhere nearby he hears Lance moaning, feels Lance's hand between their bellies, stroking himself; feels Lance arch up, warmth splattering Nick's chest even while the shocks are still shuddering through him. 

They slow down together, but it takes them awhile to stop moving. When Nick finally slips out of Lance and moves to pull away, Lance wraps his legs around Nick's thighs to keep him close. "C'mere," Lance whispers, and tugs Nick down to rest on top of him. Nick tries at first not to lie too heavy on Lance, but Lance just holds him tighter, smoothing a hand up and down Nick's back until Nick relaxes over him. "Stay here a minute." 

A minute? Nick wants to stay forever. He buries his face in the curve between Lance's shoulder and neck and breathes him in. God. Can this even be real? He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift. He's happy. Heartstoppingly happy, fairy-tale happy. With Lance. Well, Nick's not gonna be the one to break the spell. 

After a few minutes he feels Lance's breathing change, shift to something deeper, calmer, and he lifts his head to look. Mr. I'll-sleep-later has crashed, finally, dark blond lashes long on his cheeks, his mouth open a little as he breathes deep. Still, his hold on Nick hasn't relaxed. Nick smiles and presses a kiss to the angle of Lance's jaw, then begins the slow process of untangling their bodies. 

He wipes himself off with one of the damp towels from earlier, then picks up a clean one to rub more gently over Lance's chest and belly. Lance protests a little but doesn't really wake, and when Nick tosses the towel back to the floor he doesn't hesitate to lie back down and curl against Lance's side, pulling the sheet up over them. He loops one arm around Lance's waist and closes his eyes. His stomach's growling, and eventually he's going to have to get something to eat. But he can put that off a while longer. It's not every day he gets to wake up in his own bed with a dream come true. 

[end]   
  
---


End file.
